


Heartening 'Yellow'

by saku0chi



Series: APH Colour Challenge [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku0chi/pseuds/saku0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino is busy bustling around the kitchen in search of something, but refuses to let Berwald help him find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartening 'Yellow'

**05\. Heartening 'Yellow' (Sweden X Finland)**

 

Tino was bustling around the kitchen, knocking over pots and pans and bumping into open cabinet doors.

"Wh't 'ere y'u do'ng?" questioned Berwald as he came into the disorderly kitchen.

He narrowly avoided a bag of flour lying near the stove, and made his way over to where Tino was still frantically searching.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it, everything is fine" replied the Finn as if pressed for time.

"Tino, l't me h'lp y'u, 't'll be f'ster"

Tino stood up from his kneeling place and faced Berwald full on. "Please, it's ok, you can go wait in the living room" he said, pointing the exit with his index finger.

Berwald didn't understand his behaviour. Why didn't he want his help? It would go so much faster if both of them looked for – whatever they were looking for.

"I'll go" he simply replied, leaving the Finn alone in the kitchen once more.

Tino sensed the other man's spirit, crestfallen and confused, but he nonetheless continued his quest of the 'perfect' ingredient. He searched high and low until finally, in the back cupboard above the fridge, he found a small wooden box. It was held together with a piece of string and was in serious need of some dusting. Tino grabbed a humid rag from the sink and dusted off the top of the box before opening it carefully, as if it were the most precious treasure in the world. He beamed at its content and hurried over to the oven, where a dish was patiently waiting for him.

The Swede sat on the couch, wondering if he should try to go back to the kitchen. As he decided he'd try again to help his 'wife', Tino emerged from the nearby room, holding a tray of food. He approached him happily, smiling warmly.

"I found it, Berwald! I hope this will be ok ..." he said as he placed the tray on the other man's knees.

Berwald shifted his stare from Tino, to the plate set before him. The warm, welcoming yellow of the dish triggered his memories immediately. _"Saffranspannkaka!"_ he suddenly exclaimed, making Tino jump slightly.

"Y-yes ... I hope this is all right, Berwald. I wanted to make something special for you"

"Why?"

Tino smiled more, resting his hands on his hips "Because I love you!"

Berwald blushed beneath his glasses and smiled to himself. The enticing smell of saffron took over his senses, bringing him back to his beloved countryside.

"Th'ank y'u, Tino. Th'nk y'u"

 

_-La Fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> "Saffranspannkaka" (aka Saffron pancakes) is a national dish of Sweden, more specifically from the region of Gotland, Sweden's tourist island, mostly countryside.


End file.
